Welcome to the Dark Side
by Roarax
Summary: An alternate ending to S04E06. Rated M for (potential) future chapters. Femslaash! Lauren is intrigued by The Morrigan's power, and they embark upon a very beautiful.. something, indeed.
1. Chapter I: Hesitation

**An alternate ending to S04E06; what I would have liked to see occur…**

"I'll never trust you."

The Morrigan smiled, her eyes locked onto the doctor's. "I wouldn't respect you if you did. But _do remember,_ I let you see me eat pizza. You think I just let any schmo do that?"

Contrary to popular belief, there was something soothing about the presence of the leader of the Dark Fae. Her tone was gentle, her words hitting the perfect key to every note. Lauren couldn't help but notice the fluidity of the dark-haired woman's movements as she reached into her purse.

"Here are the keys to your new condo. Call me if you need anything else." There was a moment's hesitation as the doctor came to terms with the fact that her newfound friend was leaving. "This was, ah, what do they call it…? Fun. Right?"

Lauren stood, a bottle of Dark Belch in her right hand. "Evony."

Very aware of the unusual tone in the doctor's voice, The Morrigan's hands ceased their fumbling through her purse, and she turned to face the blonde. Not a moment too soon, Lauren's hand cupped Evony's cheek, and their lips touched. The kiss was soft, perhaps even tentative, but there was no doubt that a hidden passion lingered behind the intimate contact.

"The pizza's our secret," the doctor whispered.

Evony's expression was almost incredulous as the two women parted, and the corners of her full lips twitched into a smile. "I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful… something."

Timidity crept its way into Lauren's conscious mind, and she averted her gaze. "I still don't trust you."

The Morrigan laughed a throaty chuckle. "You don't have to, Doctor Lewis. _You_ are team dark, now." She paused, running her tongue over the fleshy tissue of her bottom lip and clamping her teeth down onto it. "I can taste it. 'Ta, darling."

The steady click of thin heels resonated against the hardwood floor of Lauren's ex-home as Evony walked out, her hips sashaying provocatively as she did. The doctor's hand reached out towards the threshold, and her mouth opened in silent protest to the departure of the powerful woman. The sound of footsteps was fading away, replaced with the heavy _thump thump thump_ of the human's irregular pulse.

"Goddammit," she whispered under her breath, inhaling deeply before shouting out: "W-wait!"

Silence.

Lauren took another deep breath. "Evony?"

All that could be heard was the thrumming of her own heartbeat against her temples, amplified by the adrenaline coursing through her chest. The blonde muttered an unladylike profanity, downed the rest of her bottle, and turned to resume her packing. As she reached for her box of Star Trek collectables, she noticed a very familiar set of black heels scattered on the floor a few feet from her.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Lauren bent over to touch the expensive-looking material that the footwear was made of. Before the tips of her fingers could reach, however, she felt the invading presence of a figure behind her, nimble hands grasping at her hips without the slightest bit of modesty. She gasped in surprise, intent on standing up straight to see the perpetrator, but a harsh pressure between her shoulder blades prevented her from doing just that.

With deliberate calculation, the hand against her back descended the length of her spine; perfectly manicured nails raking the sensitive flesh through the doctor's thin shirt. "You called, love?"

The blonde couldn't help but grin as the hands against her body became more and more gentle, the harshness of nails replaced by the delicate trailing of fingertips. This allowed her to rise to her full height and turn to face The Morrigan. Eye-to-eye, Evony's hands snaked their way around the younger woman's waist, interlocking her fingers behind her back to cage her in.

"Those shoes aren't the best when it comes to stealth," the Dark Fae made a motion towards the heels, and Lauren noticed her feet were now bare, "so I improvised. Voilà."

"And the surprise attack against my buttocks was—?"

"Just a tease." Evony smiled, her dilated pupils roaming the doctor's visage. "I'm going to have to remember you're human if I don't want to hurt you."

The doctor tried to pull away from Evony's embrace, but ceased her attempts when she noticed the amused expression crossing the dark-haired woman's features. Instead, Lauren allowed her weight to lean back, her body held upright by The Morrigan's strength alone.

"You don't think I can take care of myself," Lauren spoke the words as a statement, pointing an accusing finger towards her newfound friend. She realized then that the 25% alcohol level of Evony's self-brewed beer was beginning to affect her motor skills. There was also a slight slur to her words. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Though I _do_ appreciate the concern."

"You're very welcome."

The sensual undertone of the older woman's words washed over Lauren's rational inhibition, and for but a moment, she was void of responsibilities. Bo eluded her, as did the Light Fae and the dangerous boundaries she was overstepping by her mere dialogue with the leader of the Dark. Nonetheless, there was something inviting about Evony; even more than the way the succubus made her feel with a touch charged with chi. It was confidence, it was power, and it was the alluring idea of freedom that the dark-haired woman promised.

"Well then?" The demanding tone came as a surprise to the blonde, her cobalt irises colliding with the dark bronze ones of The Morrigan's. "You didn't really call me back here simply to have a talk, now, did you?"

"No," Lauren's tone was devoid of confidence, despite the engulfing tattoo of her pulse thrumming in her ears. "I didn't. I…just wanted to—"

At a lack for words, the doctor was unable to finish her sentence without the possibility of a childish eloquence seeping into her utterances. She had never before had an issue with seducing women, but there was something unique about Evony that intimidated her. Lauren was infatuated. The dark-haired woman's eyes bore into her own, and there was nothing she could do to cease the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

**I figured it might take me a while to finish this one, so I decided to post the measly 1031 words that I had so far to throw it out there before everyone even forgot that that kiss happened.**

**If anyone has any input as to where this should head, feel absolutely free!**


	2. Chapter II: Seduction

Our lips were inches apart, our noses almost touching. Evony's hazel irises were blurred due to the proximity of her visage, but her beauty radiated nonetheless; I simply could not take my eyes off of her. A tinge of hesitation swept through me, and for but a moment I regretted ever having called her back into my home. The Morrigan was still, poised and patient. A flattered grin curled the corners of her lips as I cleared my throat to speak.

"I, umm…I'm going to need you to walk me through the regulations of the Dark." I moistened my lips with the tip of my tongue, and her immediate reaction to the sight of it made me shiver. "I wouldn't w-want to mess anything up."

She threw her head back and erupted with laughter. "Oh, darling, you're so _full_ of shit!"

I felt her hand snake its way behind my neck, and couldn't stop myself from melting into her touch. Confident and assertive, Evony pulled me closer to claim my lips with her own. She was warm, so warm, and I wrapped my arms around her small waist to press her harder against me. Evony's hands roamed by body as they pleased, her hot tongue slipping into my mouth to dance with my own.

A burning heat sizzled through me, rushing to my head and blurring the line between where she began and I ended. My knees began to shake. I fisted my hands in the soft material of her shirt, pressing my body against the length of hers and taking in as much of the older woman as I possibly could.

The Morrigan let escape a small moan of surprise when I dug my nails into her hips, my arms flexing around her small body with little-to-no care for her well-being. I knew she could handle anything that I threw her way, so I had no intention whatsoever of holding back. My hands wandered aimlessly over her heated flesh, the waves of her unique scent washing through me. I was intoxicated by her presence, her power, and the softness of her skin against the tips of my fingers. My touch descended to the hem of her tight jeans, and she held her breath.

"Doctor Lewis…" she breathed the words, "has your mother never told you it's not polite to play with your food?"

Evony's tantalizing tone managed to make my skin both crawl and melt simultaneously, the darkness radiating from her like a blinding aura. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow when I hooked my thumbs into the front of her jeans and used the leverage to sway her hips from side to side.

My sultry tone was nothing compared to the smoothness of hers, but I let a sensual tenor creep its way onto my tongue nonetheless. "Who says I'm hungry? I don't recall ever mentioning I even wanted to finish my plate."

The leader of the Dark Fae grabbed my throat with her open palm, curling her fingers inwards to enclose my windpipe within her grasp. Her expression grew sombre, an unknown glint manifesting itself in the depths of her irises. I couldn't help the fight-or-flight response my body reacted with, and Evony licked her lips, as if she could taste the adrenaline I felt coursing through me.

"Oh, you're going to fucking finish it."

My heart was pounding, my mouth was dry, and my fingers itched for her flesh. She wasn't a succubus, I was well aware of it. She possessed no supernatural element making her irresistible, and yet it took me every ounce of will not to throw myself onto her like a wild animal. The Morrigan knew the effect her teases had upon me, and she was enjoying herself.

"Not only are you going to eat every last bite," she was whispering, and with every word I felt the hand at my throat become increasingly warm, "but you're going to enjoy it. You're going to _love_ it, darling. I want you to drool, and I want you to beg, and then I want you to scream."

My breath caught in my throat, and for a few moments I forgot how to breathe.

The Morrigan inched closer, wearing a devious smile and trailing the manicured nails of her free hand down the valley between my breasts. "What's that, hon? Did you say something?"

I swallowed and shook my head.

"Do you like my beer?"

I nodded. _God, she's so fucking gorgeous._

"Cat got your tongue, love?" A malicious intent flickered like a flame within her gaze. "I was under the impression you always had something to say."

My tongue peaked out to moisten my lips and I grabbed the wrist locking the hand around my throat. My fingers explored the skin held there, tightened around due to the harshness of her grip. I could feel the tendons beneath her flesh crawling with life, flexed and ready to inflict punishment should the need arise. Contrary to the stone-cold, forcible callousness of her wrist, the palm around my throat was warm and tender.

I did not push her hand away from my neck, but rather used the leverage to bend her elbow and pull her closer to me. Our mouths collided, and this time I clamped my teeth around her bottom lip and held her between my maws. She moaned softly, the corners of her lips pulling up into a smile. Without softening her intimidating grip, Evony melted into me and allowed her body to become fully malleable.

I used this compliance to my advantage, grinding against her and revelling in the glorious noises that escaped her lips. I slipped my hands underneath her shirt, feeling her body. The Morrigan was soft, her skin was without a single blemish, and it took me my entire strength not to rip her clothes from her small frame and sex her up right here on the box of old (but functional) videogame consoles.

I bit her again. Harder this time.

Her posture shifted, hardened, and I felt the hand around my throat clench as Evony moaned once more. The pleasure-powered sounds coming from her made me shiver, a melody to my ears that I did not think I would ever again be able to live without. No longer tender, I felt her palm press against my windpipe and constrict my neck like a serpent.

"_Meeeeee-oooww_," she purred the onomatopoeic word through clenched teeth.

A throbbing heat poured from her hand into my body, sizzling its way through my chest and finding a home at the apex of my thighs. The sensation flickered against sensitive areas, igniting my body in unimaginable ways. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt the burn wash over me, her open palm crushing my throat uncomfortably and shutting off my air supply.

"Ev-Evon…"

The world went black when she released me, colors transposing back into my field of vision with an excruciating slowness. My neck and jawline ached, and yet there was an unpleasant feeling of emptiness within my core. I longed for her touch, the mere memory of the flame of her desire making me quiver with anticipation.

I looked up at her from the ground where I had collapsed, my hand pressed to my own throat defensively. "Wh-what was that?"

"You liked that, eh?" She kneeled to join me at ground-level and placed her delicate fingers beneath my chin to hold up my face, "I _am_ a bit of a show off."

As soon as she spoke the words, I felt a rush of adrenaline surge through me. My thoughts were brought to life, vivid and almost tangible before me. I saw complex mathematical equations, scientific details I had yet to consider that pertained to the case I was working on, and every single answer to every single doubt I had ever felt. It was amazing. The rush of knowledge, inspiration and pure energy was enough to make me laugh without control.

I gazed into her hazel irises and felt the goofy grin plastered unto my features grow as I spoke, "I can't believe it… I've never met a Muse before. This is incredible."

Standing up was difficult, but I couldn't stay against the hardwood floor—not when my mind was swimming with everything I ever needed to accomplish the objectives I saw ahead of me. I cupped her face in the palms of my hands, tears stinging the back of my eyes as I let myself be swept away by the happiness that embraced my mind and soul. The smile Evony wore was cocky and devious, the perfect cocktail to inebriate me. She chuckled softly.

"You like that too, don't you?" The Morrigan crept closer to me, slithering her fingers beneath the hem of my shirt to ignite the skin atop my stomach. "Mmm, you work for me now, Doctor Lewis. Which means I can help make you into everything you've ever dreamed of."

I did not rip my gaze from hers, the awe overwhelming. "Show me more."

She inched forward and caged my small waist with her arms, the heat still pouring out of her. I was engulfed with the exquisiteness of her company, my mind bathing in the incredible ameliorations her supernatural ability had to offer. The danger behind the heat of her touch was apparent, an unuttered threat that simply hovered in the air around us as she touched me.

"Oh, I'll show you everything, darling."

_You work for me now, Doctor Lewis._ Her words echoed in my mind, the urgency of their presence aboard my rational train of thought unnerving. Her control over me began to arouse fear. Her pupils were dilated. _I can help make you into everything you've ever dreamed of._

_ She's a Muse._ "You're… you're a Muse."

The thoughts swirling in my mind came to a halt, and I felt coherent once more.

"I do so love playing with humans!" There was delight in her tone.

I clutched my temples, throbbing due to the lack of an unfamiliar presence within my head. The dark-haired beauty before me twirled a stray strand of hair between her index and thumb, an innocent and naïve expression crossing her features.

"Fuck you," I swore, out of breath,

"Oh come, now," she kissed me softly on the lips, "it isn't like I was going to eat your soul or anything. We're just having fun!"

Without warning, my upper body lunged forward and I stuck a quick hit to the area above her abdominals. The leader of the Dark Fae doubled over and let out a pained grunt. Her breath came in short huffs, and this time it was my turn to kneel before her to accommodate her level.

"That was your solar plexus," I told her simply, my tone neutral despite the expression of contentment that wanted to paste itself to my lips. "Funny thing about that particular spot is that it's riddled with a concentration of nerves. It's fairly close to the diaphragm, too."

The Morrigan was hunched over herself, and she clutched the space below her sternum as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

"Your diaphragm is going through a series of spasms right now, which is why you might have a bit of trouble taking air into your lungs." I placed a self-assured hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer to see whether or not she was alright. "My hypothesis was correct, though! A blow like that would've been enough to knock a grown man into unconsciousness. I'm impressed."

"You're an asshole," she wheezed. "I like you."

I threaded me fingers through the hair at the name of her neck and kissed her passionately. Her reaction was instantaneous, raising her hand to cup my cheek and arcing her back to be closer to me. A pretentious idealism seeped into my coherent thoughts and I released her, standing up to my full height so that I could look down upon her. "Oh come, now. It isn't like I was going to incapacitate you indefinitely. We're just having fun!"

I winked at her. She seemed to like that.

Evony swept her leg under my calves, and I fell to the hardwood floor with a loud _thump_. Shock was at the forefront of my thoughts, hence the reason I found it difficult to do anything other than just stare at her incredulously. I didn't even notice when she climbed atop me until I looked down to see her straddling my hips. I placed my hands on her sides.

"You _do_ know I'm your boss, right?"

My expression grew sombre, and I squeezed her waist humourlessly. "No. I'll never have another boss again. That's not what I want."

She nodded, bending down to kiss me once more. "Be my partner, then."

My hands wandered to her back so that I could clutch her body to mine. I kissed her again. Then once more. I didn't have any nails to leave angry red marks against her back, but I really wished it would have been the case. The Morrigan struck me as the type of Fae that wasn't deterred by the idea of pain.

"Take me to the bedroom."

She raised a sculpted brow quizzically at my request, though it took her no more than a few moments to hop off of me and scoop me up like a baby. I heard her whisper the words _mmm, yes ma'am_, soft enough to have been uttered for her ears only. Before I knew it, she was carrying me up the stairs of my ex-home, skipping two steps at a time, and the door to my bedroom became visible down the hall.

_Oh, for the love of fuck, what have I gotten myself into…?_

**See you in the next chapter! Feedback and any other input is welcome.**


End file.
